musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Virgin Prunes
Die Virgin Prunes waren eine irische Post-Punk-Band, die von 1977 bis 1986 Bestand hatte. Werdegang Mitte der 1970er Jahre existierte in Dublin eine Clique, die sich Lypton Village nannte. Zu den Gründern gehörten die drei Freunde Paul Hewson (aka Bono), Fionán Martin Hanvey (aka Gavin Friday) und Derek Rowen (aka „Guggi“). Die Gruppierung lebte eine Phantasiewelt mit eigenen Konventionen und versuchte, der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft weitgehend zu entsagen. Durch die Punkbewegung und ihrer „anything goes“-Einstellung gingen zwei Musikbands aus dem „Lypton Village“ hervor: die späteren U2 und die Virgin Prunes (irischer Jargon für Außenseiter, Freaks). Den Gesang übernahmen Gavin Friday, Guggi (Derek Rowen) und Dave-id Busaras Scott (David Scott Watson). Bass spielte Strongman (Trevor Rowan), Gitarre Dik (Richard Evans, der Bruder von U2s The Edge), am Schlagzeug saß Pod (Anthony Murphy), der später von Mary d'Nellon abgelöst wurde und an den Keyboards in den ersten Jahren Haa-Lacka Binttii (Daniel Figgis). Ihre frühen Gigs glichen eher einer Performancekunst, die oft an die Grenzen des Publikumsgeschmacks stieß. Der Grund hierfür lag weniger an diversen musikalischen Experimenten mit Punk/Post-Punk, Industrial, Gothic Rock, Dark Cabaret und Avantgarde-Musik, sondern eher wohl am freizügigen Spiel mit Sexualität und Geschlechterrollen. Die Band entwickelte eine eigenwillige Ästhetik, die vor allem Stolz auf das Dasein als Außenseiter mit all seinen Facetten ausdrückte. Somit gelang es der Band, sich bis Ende der 1970er Jahre einen Kultstatus unter ihren Fans aufzubauen. 1981 erschien ihre erste Single Twenty Tens. Im selben Jahr folgte das „A New Form Of Beauty“-Projekt, das eine Performance und eine Ausstellung in der Douglas Hyde Gallery am Trinity College in Dublin enthielt. Zum geplanten Buch und Video kam es nicht, jedoch 1982 zur Veröffentlichung auf Kassette. 1982 erschien das Album … If I Die, I Die. Es ist weniger experimentell, eher am Postpunk-Gitarrensound orientiert, behandelt jedoch weiterhin die Schlüsselthemen Reinheit und Schönheit. Ebenfalls in diesem Jahr wurde der Singlehit Pagan Lovesong veröffentlicht. Bereits zu dieser Zeit distanzierten sich die Virgin Prunes ausdrücklich von der neu entstandenen Gothic-Bewegung. Ein Hauptgrund hierfür lag wohl in ihrer Betonung von Individualität. 1984 wurde The Moon Looked Down And Laughed aufgenommen und 1986 veröffentlicht. Auf diesem Album ging die Band in eine neue musikalische Richtung: Der Konfrontationsaspekt wurde ersetzt durch eher melodische Stücke und Balladen. Besonders Gavin Friday ließ sich von klassischen Chansonsängern beeinflussen, was er später in seiner Solokarriere noch ausbauen sollte. Durch den psychischen und physischen Stress des permanenten Tourens und durch von der Musikindustrie hervorgerufene Frustration kam es zu Differenzen innerhalb der Band. Guggi verließ sie als erster (und wurde später ein erfolgreicher Maler), Dik folgte ihm sehr bald. Als 1987 Gavin Friday die Band verließ, bedeutete dies die baldige endgültige Auflösung der Virgin Prunes. Doch bis heute behält die Band einen großen Einfluss auf Musiker. Björk, Billy Corgan und Nine Inch Nails zählen sie zu ihren Vorbildern. 2004 veröffentlichte Mute Records die Arbeiten der Virgin Prunes auf fünf Cds (Gavin Friday selbst übernahm die Aufsicht über die Digitalisierung): A New Form Of Beauty, … If I Die, I Die, Heresie, The Moon Looked Down And Laughed und Over The Rainbow. Diskografie * A new form of beauty 1-4 (7", 10", EP & MC, später auch gekürzt als CD, 1981) * Heresie (Doppel-10", CD, 1982) * Pagan Love Song (7", EP, 1982) * The faculties of a broken heart (7", EP, 1982) * If I die, I die (LP, CD, 1982) * Over the rainbow (LP, 1983) * Artfuck (CD, 1983) * Sons find devils (Video Dokumentation, 1985) * The moon looked down and laughed (LP, CD, 1986) * Love lasts forever (7", EP, 1986) * Don’t look back (7", EP, 1986) * The hidden lie (LP, CD, 1986) * Pagan Love Song (remix-CD, 1993) Gastauftritte und Soloprojekte * Gavin Friday, Gastauftritte: ** David Ball: In Strict Tempo (1983) ** The Fall: The wonderful and frightening world of The Fall (1984) ** The Fall: Call For Escape Route (1984) ** Coil: Scatology (1984) ** U2: One (1992) ** Naomi Campbell: Babywoman (1994) * Gavin Friday, Soloprojekte: ** You can’t always get what you want (EP, 1987) ** Each man kills the thing he loves (EP, 1989) ** Adam’n’Eve (LP, CD, 1992) ** Shag Tobacco (LP, CD, 1995) ** Peter and the Wolf (CD, 2002) * Gavin Friday Filmmusik (Auswahl): ** Short Cuts (1993) ** Im Namen des Vaters (1993) ** Moulin Rouge (2001) ** In America (2003) * The Prunes (Nachfolgeprojekt mit Strongman, Marry d'Nellon und Dave-id Busaras Scott): ** Lite Fantastik (1988, mit Dik Evans) ** Nada (1989) ** Blossoms And Blood (1990) * Dave-Id Soloprojekte: ** Smegma ‘Structions don’t rhyme (1995) ** Bushy Luxury (2000, mit Toshi Hiraoka) * Dik Evans Gastauftritte: ** Current 93: Christ and the pale queens mighty in sorrow (1987) ** The Prunes: Lite Fantastik (1988) ** Current 93: Earth covers earth (1988) * Princess Tinymeat, Soloprojekt von Haa-Lacka Binttii: ** Sloblands (EP, 1984) ** A Bun In The Oven (EP, 1985) ** Lucky Bag (EP, 1986) ** Put It There (EP, 1986) ** Angels In Pain (EP, 1986) ** Herstory (LP, 1987) Literatur * Rolf Vasellari: Virgin prunes: The faculties of a broken heart. Black Sheep Press, Zürich 1985. Weblinks * Website der Virgin Prunes Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Irische Band Kategorie:Gothic-Rock-Band Kategorie:Post-Punk-Band